


Curly Shepard Headcanons

by captainrogcrs



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Curly Shepard - Freeform, The Outsiders, Tim Shepard - Freeform, ponyboy curtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrogcrs/pseuds/captainrogcrs
Summary: thank you for reading :--) you can follow me on tumblr if you’d like! my url is soda-curtis!





	Curly Shepard Headcanons

curly headcanons:

— doesn't like being alone

— secretly likes to read and used to get books from pony

— looks up to his big brother

— just wants to be like tim

— SECRETLY REALLY WANTED TO BE M&M's FRIEND OK I WILL NOT GO BACK ON THIS

— protective of angela will kill anyone who hurts her (aka bryon or mark LMAO)

— wonders late at night if he would hate socs so much if things were different

— loves him mom more than anybody

— wavy hair !!! not curly lmao

— SMIRKS A LOT AND SHRUGS

— probably knows deep down that things arent going to end up better no matter how hard he tries bc hes always gonna be seen as a hood

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :--) you can follow me on tumblr if you’d like! my url is soda-curtis!


End file.
